


Complicated

by Cedric_B



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Marcus visits his ex-mother-in-law and bumps into Dusan as well.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you enjoyed if you loved it comment if you can't speak because you are just in awe of it do both. If you didn't like it but read it anyway than Kudos to you dude/dudette/you/them/it.

Marcus was back in Oakland he wasn't unfamiliar with the place, heck, he remembers everything like it was yesterday, it was too much and too vivid for him. He was just finishing up his op on the Oakland Police Department. The others had messaged him to meet back at the hacker space for some much needed R&R. He had one place to visit, he walked towards the familiar apartment block.

As he reached the doors, he pressed the familiar button to Apartment 3. It wasn't until the door buzzed that he started to re-think his visit. He had climbed the stairs smelling the familiar home cooked meals he had been used to as a teenager.

Before he could knock the door swung wide open, “if it isn't my favourite son” the elderly lady stayed smiling widely. Marcus chuckled, “It's been too long Maria” the woman was short and plump but had the face of a forty year old as she shook her head.

“And you still look like you carry the world on your shoulders” she gestured him inside as she closed the door behind them. “Well I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time behind a computer screen” she states strictly her eyes filled with amusement.

“You'd think with all that time I taught you to use a computer you could have emailed me, to tell me you moved” shaking her head she walked over to her stove.

“You know that I leave the computer things to you and Dusan” she says off mindedly, Marcus was proud he hadn't flinched at the sudden mention of Dusan as he nodded along, acting nonchalantly.

“When will that son of mine and you finally come for dinner together, I miss the both of you” Marcus coughed as he took off his cap and sunglasses, he already knew this topic would come up though he didn’t know it would come up so quickly and bluntly.

“Maria, you know that I love you just like my own mother, but-”, he was cut off as she waved her hand to silence him. “I know, you guys are divorced, but I thought you two would still stay in touch at least for the sake of my poor health”, at that Marcus frowned he had not gotten an alert on her health, “Oh you should know me well enough to know I'm a joker, Marcus, heck I had you going there didn't I?” She smartly replied as Marcus chuckled along.

His thoughts drifted away as he continued to have dinner with Maria, they talked about a lot of things Marcus even talked about his new friends, but not about the line of work, he had a silent agreement with Dusan a long time ago, that their work was never to known by their families. Heck even Marcus’ own mother thought he was working for a small security company.

As they finished off, Marcus had stated he would start clearing away the dishes, “This is the only thing I can do, since you never accept anything else, let me do this”, Maria held his stare for a long time, until she nodded, giving him a hug and a kiss. “I’m going to bed now, if the phone rings, let whoever it is know, I’m sleeping, I’m really tired tonight”. Marcus nodded as he grabbed a tea towel to start on the dishes.

Before he could turn back to his work, he heard, Maria speak one more time, “Marcus, I’m glad you were the one he married, I want you to know, that whatever happens between you two, I’ll love you just like my own and that I’ll always be here for the both of you” the stern yet sincere voice led to Marcus getting slightly misty eyed, nodding as he smiled at her.

Once the door shut, Marcus continued drying the dishes until he was finished, he stood there, staring out the small window of the apartment, he used one of the containers to pack away the leftovers that he knew, Maria liked to keep in case one of her neighbours were in need of a quick lunch or if she was headed over by the homeless shelters.

The door to the apartment, swung open, as he heard a familiar voice, “Mother? Are you still up?”, Marcus braced himself as he turned the small corner of the kitchen towards the door. “No, she just went to sleep, said if it’s important it can wait until tomorrow” he watched as he saw Dusan nod, he took in the man for the first time, he looked absolutely wrecked, even if he did keep the beard his eyes looked slightly red around the rims and even more wrinkled than the incident at !nvite.

“I see your face hasn’t healed up from our little dance from before” Marcus stated gesturing to the small cut on the man’s lip. “Well, that’s what I get, isn’t it? For doing what I need to survive” the long haired man spat out. “Survival isn’t the most important thing in the world, Nemec”, the bearded man let out a slight chuff of anger, walking over to the liquor cabinet he grabbed two glasses, one for himself and one that used to belong to his partner.

“How long has it been since we've last had a proper drink?” he questioned already knowing the answer as Marcus walked over to the couch opposite the CTO of Blume. “You and your liquor, never could give it up could you”, “Never could hold your own, could you” he retorted pouring half a glass of whiskey for himself and adding ice to Marcus’.

The silence was filled with overbearing tension, “So, why the visit?” Dusan questioned sipping at his drink as he walked over to Marcus, who was holding out his hand for his drink. “Because I wanted to, in fact, I’m pretty sure out of the two of us, I’ve visited her more times, than you have” he stabbed at a harsh spot, but the comment was still effective, as Dusan clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“You and I have different views on visiting, but that really doesn't matter since she never did love me the way she loved you” he stated boredly. “Are you kidding me?Have you really gotten that petty Dusan?”, Dusan shook his head, putting a hand to his lips. “See, I was glad she loved you, the way she didn’t love me, I was able to have more time to do the work I’ve always wanted to do”, Marcus was half way through his drink as he than shook his head chuckling darkly.

“You and I have never seen eye to eye on things, but you are still as delusional as the day we broke up” Dusan glared out the window. Setting his drink down, he looked Marcus in the eyes, “We never broke up, Marcus, you left me, at my most vulnera-”, “Bullshit, I left you because of what you did, you hurt all those innocent people”, “They were trying to destroy what we were building, our future lives, our creations”,

Marcus stood up, “You weren’t building OUR future, you were creating YOURS, did you ever think that, you were choosing to step on people and ruin their lives for a silly game-”,

“Our marriage was NEVER a game to me Marcus, don’t you EVER say that to me” Dusan was now standing, both were remembering vividly their last argument four years ago. Marcus grabbed his drink downing the rest of it, Dusan hadn’t spoken, but he remembers feeling regretful watching Marcus walk out of their apartment.

Just as Marcus walked over to the kitchen sink he watched with bated breath, Dusan remembered everything about Marcus Holloway, every fidget, every movement and even knowing that when Marcus was stressed out or angry his wrinkles would show.

The apartment creaked as both men came to a slight pause, Marcus didn't want to leave angry nor did Dusan want Marcus stressed out because of this.

“I didn’t come here to argue alright, I came to visit Maria, I’ll be off now” before Marcus could leave, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a forehead on his shoulder. “Don’t not tonight, we need to talk, and I can’t, I can’t not talk this out, at least here we don’t have to-”, the Siska fan, turned around as he embraced the man for a bit, there was a slight panging of both men, being comforted by the idea, of tonight even for a few minutes talking this over without having to put up a front.

They walked over to the long couch, Dusan making room for Marcus as they leant against one another, both not willing to speak about anything at all, just listening to the other’s breath.

“You know, I remember when we used to walk all over Chicago, with no clue what we were going to be” Marcus stated smiling at the memory of the teenage version of themselves.

“Please, you and I both knew we were going into computer science, but I do remember telling you I was going to change the world. “You did, but not the way I thought you would” Marcus replied sitting up straight, he had seen the time but refused to move, he should have been at the hackerspace a few hours ago.

“Do you remember what our argument was about?” the track suit wearing man, looked at the hipster so confusedly that for a moment Marcus thought he hadn’t remembered. “Of course, it was about our date night at the arts center”, Dusan nodded, “Do you remember why I did what I did that night” Marcus felt uncomfortable for a moment, until once again he nodded slightlyat the man “Yeah, I do-”,

“I love you Marcus, but those men deserved what they got, I’ll never ask for forgiveness or feel any regret that night, they had it coming and I know that it destroyed our relationship, but if I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat, because you deserve more than what you think you do” the honesty and unyielding meaning behind his words, left Marcus feeling hollow and scared of what was to come next.

“Dusan, you and I both know, that our relationship was already bad from the get-go, we had fun times, but most of the time we’d argue”, “Like any other healthy couple”, “No, our arguments led to things being thrown, our views changed as we grew older, that incident was the first time, I had ever seen you for what you truly were” Dusan’s eyes grew cold, as Marcus stood up to get space between them, he walked towards the small window in the lounge.

“We were kids, and as we grew up and you went on to your fancy schools and I went on with my own thing, we knew we weren’t going to make it”, “You gave up Marcus, I wanted us, I wanted a future-”,

“Based on lies, deceit and hurting others”, “No based on ensuring that the world was cleaner and better for people like US-”,

“And who were YOU to decide, Dusan, why were you judge, jury and executioner, Dusan, why was it that you got to decide who was good and bad and deserved what and when?! Do you know what I felt like, hearing that the only reason I nearly got out of community service was because SOMEONE had hacked and changed it, SOMEONE was giving my community service to some random person who didn’t deserve it, do you know how that made me feel? Like I wasn’t an equal to you, I was some fucked up project that deserved some charity” Marcus finally spoke up, having his time to speak his side of things.

“I thought I was giving you what you wanted, what you deserved”, “Your right, but who gave you the right to change things for me? When we started our relationship you promised me we were equals, that I was my own person, when you went to college, you came back different, it was like you turned into something else something I couldn't recognise, because just before that we were good, we were protesting and fighting the good fight,

but you changed and I thought it was just a phase, but when you went after those guys at the arts center” he paused as he felt a lump in his throat “for the first time I’ve ever known, you I was afraid of you, ‘San, I was afraid of what you became” Marcus’ voice deflated as he reached the end of his tirade. Dusan had felt the fear in Marcus’ voice as well as felt the nudge of nostalgia at the nickname he was given by his ex husband, he was still in thought over Marcus’ words, it had felt like his mind had been rewinding back in his head to all their memories, he tried to put himself in Marcus’ shoes trying to calculate the errors and mistakes he made in the past. Marcus had cleared his throat “I gotta get back-”,

Dusan replied absentmindedly, “To your cute little team of hackers”.

“No, to Wrench” he replied, gaining a glare from the man bun headed man. “The masked vigilante wannabe?”

Marcus rolled his eyes at the slight stab at Wrench, “Yes, the man who is probably just finished his date with his GIRLFRIEND” at that Dusan deflated visibly to which Marcus laughed at, the jealous Dusan was still there, even if it they were divorced and apart.

“Marcus, quick question how long did it take for you to stop loving me?” Dusan’s voice was different, Marcus knew that he was asking sincerely, no tricks, no games just bluntly, wanting an honest answer, he could see a slight glimpse of the old Dusan there.

“I haven't” he replied quietly, leading once again to both men to be quiet. “Isn't that funny” he stated hollowly.

Marcus nodded as he turned away headed for the door he spoke up,

“I guess I’ll see you around, than Nemec”, “It’s still Holloway actually” to which Marcus turned around confused.

“You never finished signing those papers, when you were doing your community service in Chicago, and I was hoping you would be willing to be” he made a gesture interlocking his own fingers.

“I’ll have to-”, “I’ll get Anthony to send you the new papers, with my signature on it” Dusan had gotten up once his phone buzzed. “Good, then I guess I’m off”,

“What no goodbye kiss?” Dusan joked as he masked his personality once more, Marcus shook his head, as he walked off towards the door. “Not anymore, goodbye Dusan” Marcus waved his good bye as he jogged off down the stairs. Dusan watched until he heard a car driving off, he closed the door and sat back in his seat, nursing his drink until he heard his mother walk in.

“Mother, you look nice”, “You my poor son, are an idiot” she walked over to wear he was sitting down, and patted his head, both mother and son stayed silent, as Dusan fell asleep. Maria grabbed a spare blanket, as she unzipped his jacket, a necklace fell through, she saw that attached to it were two familiar silver rings and smiled sadly.

Both boys were hurting and there was nothing she could do, as she turned the lights off, she walked to her room, sitting on her bed she had a slightly aged photo next to her. An old photo of both boys, smiling gleefully at each other during their graduation as they both held hands, with two bright silver rings shining in the photo. “Young love, if only it was less complicated” she shook her head going back to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Tumblr Watch Dogs 2!AU in otherwindow(.)tumblr(.)com


End file.
